Jeff Boomhauer
Jeff Boomhauer, his friends call him Boomhauer, is a character in the animated series King of the Hill. The character is voiced by series creator Mike Judge. Character Boomhauer is the neighbor of the characters Hank Hill, Bill Dauterive, and Dale Gribble. He is almost always referred to by his surname. His first name was not revealed until the 13th season episode, "Uh-oh, Canada" when the Canadian woman he'd switched houses for the summer with said, "Hello, Jeff. Oh my, it's the fifteenth already?" A video game segment also had him addressing the player, saying his name as "Jeffrey Don (or darn ol') Dexter Boomhauer the Third...but you can just call me Boomhauer." In another episode, he's called Jimmy Dean by an elderly neighbor. His primary pursuits are fast cars and women. He currently drives a 2010 Hyundai Sonata; in high school he drove a late 20s Model T nicknamed "Sally" until the car was accidentally driven into the Arlen quarry by Hank, Dale and Bill while playing a prank on him. Boomhauer spends most of his spare time drinking Alamo Beer with Hank, Dale and Bill in the alley behind Hank’s house. While he enjoys his friendship with Hank, he sometimes has limited patience with Dale (who he sharply refers to as "Gribble") and considers Bill "boring" due to his inferiority complex. Boomhauer favors animal-print bikini briefs, which has been observed a few times in the show when he’s appeared without his blue jeans; he tends to overuse cologne, talking about his Calvin Klein CK One attracting women "like catnip". Boomhauer is a strict non-smoker who still carries a lighter, implicitly for emergencies or for lending. In an episode where Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer are stuck in the water because they jumped off a boat, Boomhauer confesses that he dyes his hair ("Hank's on Board"). Boomhauer is also missing his left pinky toe, due to an accident he had while he was in the Order of the Straight Arrow ("Straight as an Arrow"). Boomhauer is apparently highly astute and often gives advice to his friends. Once after giving advice to Bobby Hill, Bobby replies by saying “I can see why my dad's always quoting you, Mr. Boomhauer.” In another episode, he mentions that his mother wanted him to become an electrical engineer. Given the opportunity, Boomhauer will also demonstrate that he is, in fact, quite cultured. In "Ceci N’Est Pas Une King of the Hill" Hank Hill makes remarks about art that deride its modern state provoking Boomhauer to call him ignorant, going so far as to cite Dadaism and the famed Marcel Duchamp work Fountain. He is also the only one who initially understood the meaning behind Kahn's story at Buckley's funeral. Boomhauer's occupation as a Texas Ranger was revealed in the final episode, when he placed his wallet on his nightstand and the camera panned down to show a Texas Ranger badge. In addition he is a talented artist, mechanic, surfer, and racing driver. In one episode, it is implied that he receives favors from women with whom he has affairs. It has also been implied that his family is independently wealthy thanks to a winning lottery ticket. The four main characters, Hank, Bill, Dale and Boomhauer, were in high school together. Boomhauer was the starting quarterback for the football team, while Hank was a running back and Bill was an offensive lineman and a fullback; Dale, not being as athletic as his friends, was the towel manager. Trademark Speech Pattern Boomhauer’s speech patterns are nearly incomprehensible to the untrained audience and serve as a recurring theme. He mumbles and invariably uses the words "dang ol’" as an all-purpose adjective, sometimes several times in a single sentence. He also uses the phrases "I tell ya what" and "man" frequently. His heavy Southern accent sometimes lead to misunderstandings about his mental capacity. In one episode, he was admitted to a mental hospital in downtown Houston after he drifted in on the river in a tube and was found in his Speedos, sunburned, drunk, dehydrated, and babbling incoherently. All of the regular characters on the show understand most of what he says. There is a recurring joke in which Hank occasionally cannot understand Boomhauer due to extenuating circumstances such as the complexity of the vocabulary being used (i.e. "legalese mumbo jumbo"), a bad telephone connection or an echo. Often, the closed caption texts of Boomhauer’s mumblings are clearer than his spoken words. An example of a typical line of dialog: :"Yeah man, I tell ya what, man, that dang ol’ internet, man, you just go in on there and point and click, talk about w-w-dot-w-com, mean you got nekkid chicks on there, man, just go click, click, click, click, click, it’s real easy, man." Boomhauer's speech is reminiscent of the slurred speech of Hunter S. Thompson, who is also caricatured, more closely, in King of the Hill by Dale Gribble. Boomhauer’s speech is satirical of “rednecks” using phrases such as "dang ol'" “dad gum” and “yeah, man talkin’ ’bout.” Nevertheless, he sings clearly, as evidenced by his rendition of “Blue Moon of Kentucky” in “The Bluegrass Is Always Greener”. The singing was done by country star Vince Gill. Mike Judge has stated that the inspiration for Boomhauer’s voice came from a message left on his answering machine by an irate viewer of Beavis & Butt-Head as well as the voice patterns of an acquaintance in Dallas and an Oklahoma City resident reciting directions over the telephone. Season 1 episode "Hank's Got the Willies" shows Boomhauer and the famously-incomprehensible Bob Dylan conversing with one another. In “A Fire Fighting We Will Go,” a story is presented from Boomhauer's point of view and he speaks clearly while the other characters have his speech pattern, indicating that Boomhauer sees his speech as normal and his associates as difficult to understand. Early promotional spots for the series featured clips of Boomhauer speaking, intercut with text that presented the term "Boombonics" in the style of a dictionary entry, as a parody of Ebonics. The word was broken down into syllables, with proper pronunciation and the definition (see gibberish). Despite his incomprehensible speech, he is fluent in both Spanish and French, although he only mumbles when speaking English. Family Boomhauer has had four relatives that have appeared on the show: his “meemaw” (a Southern term for grandmother); his father, Dr. Boomhauer; his mother, Mrs. Boomhauer; and his sleazy, womanizer brother, Patch. There is also a boy in the show that looks exactly like Boomhauer, who could possibly be this boy's biological father. Mrs. Boomhauer, Patch and Meemaw all have the same speaking pattern as Boomhauer; Dr. Boomhauer has not been shown speaking, only through other characters paraphrasing what he may have said. Romantic life Although considered something of a playboy by his neighbors, he has trouble getting over break-ups. When his ex-girlfriend Katherine left him and went off to college, Boomhauer spent two days sitting in his hot tub. Peggy said she has never seen a man so sad and so relaxed. That Boomhauer was nursing a broken heart. When he meets a jogger whom Bill lusts after, he spent many days (and nights) with her, before he got up the courage to ask her to marry him, offering Meemaw's ring. To his horror, she had been sleeping with another man and only dated him for the sex. Adding insult to injury, she admitted that she hadn't understood much of what he'd said since they met and mistakenly referred to him as "Boomhauser." Crushed, Boomhauer goes speeding down the street with “Barracuda” playing, crying. Bill, no stranger to experiencing heartbreak, manages to pull Boomhauer back from the brink of desperation and motivate him to live life again. In "Uh-oh, Canada," Boomhauer moves to Guelph, Ontario, Canada for three months where he falls in love with a French-Canadian woman and grows a beard (which he shaved off). Trivia *Boomhauer is somewhat similar to the character Quagmire on Family Guy. Both like the ladies (though Quagmire is a pig and Boomhauer is not), both are almost always referred to by their last name, both are voiced by their respective show's creator/voice of the main adult male character, both drive classic cars, and for a period of time it was a mystery to what their profession was. The big difference, however, is that "Quagmire" is generally a sleazy, unfunny, perverted idiot, and "Boomhauer" is the unheralded heart and soul of King of the Hill as well as being hilarious. Gallery Boomhauer 1.jpg King of the hill alley.jpg|Boomhauer with Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, and Bill Dauterive Bill, Hank, Dale, Boomhauer.jpg 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Soda